Meisa Ito
Meisa Ito is the first rival in Yandere School. She is Eriko Sakura's best friend. Appearance Meisa is a young, beautiful girl with a petite build. She has short, straight, teal hair, that is thicker at the tips. She usually has her hair tied with four yellow rubber-bands into low pigtails at the back that barely reaches her shoulders. However, she has lower-chin length strands framing her face, and she has loose bangs, that reaches the middle of her nose. Meisa has bright, blue eyes, that have an upwards point and fair skin that is prone to blushing. Meisa is usually seen in her school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved brown blouse, a white collar adorned with a deep brown stripe, with a red ascot tied on it, and a short brown skirt. At the bottom, Meisa wears black and teal striped, thigh-socks with brown dress shoes. Personality Meisa is a mature, and rude young woman, who cares more for her group than anyone else. Despite her slightly snobby nature, she has been shown to have a soft tone in her voice and a generally a calm demeanor when around others, even those she doesn’t like or respect. If Akari tries to interact with her, she immediately tells her to go away without even letting her speak. Meisa has a haughty attitude towards those who don’t peak her interest, she constantly refuses shuts-down Akari and verbally abuses her while doing so. Storyline Chapter One Meisa makes her debut in the cutscene before the gameplay starts. Eriko asks Meisa if she ended her relationship with her thirty-five-year-old signifigant other. Meisa confirms that this is true, while responding that she wants someone more inncoent; Makio Sono for her, she wants to "charm him" after school. Nightmare One Meisa makes another appearance in Akari's nightmare; though kissing Makio. Akari will kill both of them in a fit of anger and despair, once they're both gone Akari will awaken, concluding that it was just a bad dream. Relationships Eriko Sakura Main Article: Eriko Sakura Meisa and Eriko Sakura are close friends, as their first appearances are together, and are seen gossiping with her in the ladies' room, as well as at the beginning of the school day. Akari Furutaka Main Article: Akari Furutaka She doesn't seem to like nor respect Akari in the slightest. Shown by how she doesn't even look at her when speaking. Akari seems to hold her in deeper, but similar, regards. Makio Sono Main Article: Makio Sono She doesn't seem to care much for him, wanting to date him due to his innocence, apparently only seeing him as an object at the beginning. However, it is unknown if their relationship gets better in the future. Trivia * Meisa's last boyfriend before Makio was an older man. * Meisa's hair used to be purple and her tigh-stockings used to be as well. * After classes,Meisa tells Eriko Sakura about convincing her ex to buy a bag from a Boutique 'Gallery Screenshot 20190801-003054 Gallery.jpg MeisaIto-0.jpg|Meisa talking to Eriko Sakura in chapter 1 dci5to9-79cc4aaa-0538-4965-929c-4a148e920ea3.png|Meisa's 3d model ' Category:Female Students Category:Main Characters Category:Rivals Category:Npcs Category:Students